Zeitreisen sind nicht unmöglich
by dat snoew
Summary: James, Lily und Sirius reisen ungewollt in die Zukunft. Ins sechste Jahr von Harry & Co
1. Chapter 1

Zeitreisen sind nicht unmöglich

Die Nacht war kalt und düster, kein Stern war am Himmel zu sehen und draußen war es windstill. Kein Blatt bewegte sich, kein Vogel schrie. Alles wirkte so unheimlich. Der schwarzhaarige Junge mit den braunen Augen blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraums der Gryffindors. Diese Atmosphäre war ihm unheimlich. Alles mögliche hatte er schon erlebt. Stürme, heftige Gewitter... aber so eine Nacht war ihm noch nie vorgekommen. Es war so, als ob jemand die Sterne vom Himmel geholt hätte. „Krone, was glotzt du so aus dem Fenster? Läuft Schnieffelus dort nackig herum oder was ist so interessant?" Tatze war neben dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen erschienen. „Nee, leider nicht. Wäre ein netter Anblick und dann könnten wir ihn wieder aufziehen. Mich beunruhigt das Wetter. Schau mal raus Tatze. Kein Stern, kein Mond, windstill... hier stimmt irgendetwas nicht."

„Krone, du malst eindeutlich den Teufel höchstpersönlich an die Wand... ich dachte da wäre etwas interessantes... lass das Wetter doch Wetter sein und komm. Die Evans starrt dich schon die ganze Zeit so an."

Auf James Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. „Glaubst du dass sie mit mir ausgeht?"

„Nee, sorry Krone, aber sie hat dich bisher immer abgewiesen. Ich denke eher, dass sie dich für einen Volltrottel hält der über das Wetter beunruhigt ist."

„Na Danke Sirius." Mit diesen Worten hatte sich der braunhaarige Jugendliche einen Stoß in die Rippen eingefangen.

„Dann probiere es halt, aber ihre Antwort kennst du ja. Sie wird dich anstarren, den Kopf schütteln, mit den Augen rollen und dann genervt ein Nein sagen. Du hast keine Chance bei ihr Krone. Die hasst dich."

Seufzend drehte James sich herum. „Ich habe ihr doch nie etwas getan..."

„Ihr nicht, aber dafür dutzend andere Schüler und nicht zu vergessen unseren Schnieffelus. Sie kann es nicht abhaben wenn wir ihn fertig machen."

„Aber dass ist doch kein Grund mich zu hassen..."

„Für Lily ist das ein Grund. Sie findet dich außerdem arrogant, egoistisch und einfach nur eklig."

„Eklig ich Schnieffelus..."

„Sag es ihr und nicht mir. Ich weiß auch wer hier eklig ist.", sagte Sirius grinsend und klopfte auf James Schulter.

„Toll, danke... aber wie soll ich ihr das weiß machen."

„Frag Moony... vielleicht stand so was in einem der Bücher die er die ganze Zeit vertilgt."

„Moony unser Frauenversteher..." James lachte auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Aber vielleicht wusste er ja einen Rat oder er würde genauso wie Tatze meinen, dass er keine Chance bei seiner großen Liebe hätte.

„Deinen Gesichtsausdruck solltest du mal sehen.", grölte Sirius und schlug sich mit seiner Hand auf den Oberschenkel. „Zum Todlachen! Du siehst so ernst aus wenn du nachdenkst."

„Nur mal so angemerkt: Wenigstens denke ich im Gegensatz zu dir nach."

„Oh Kroni, das war doch nur ein Spaß. Du weißt doch wie ich das meine!"

„Schon, aber ich finde diese Sache einfach nicht zum spaßen Sirius. Sehe das doch mal ernst. Ich habe keine Chancen bei ihr, aber ich liebe sie. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich wen so lieben kann wie ich sie."

„Und was ist mit mir? Liebst du mich etwa nicht?" Sirius klimperte mit seinen Augenlidern und warf einen Kussmund zu James hinüber.

„TATZE." James boxte Sirius in den Bauch. „Ich gehe jetzt zu ihr. Drück mir die Daumen."

„Tu ich, aber das wird nichts." Sirius rieb sich seinen Bauch leicht und schüttelte mit seinem Kopf.

Tief atmend löste sich James vom Fenster und schritt auf Lily zu, die sich in einem Buch vertieft hatte. Ihr Blick wirkte entspannt und mit einer Hand, strich sie eine Haarsträhne ins Ohr. Als James direkt vor ihr stand, hob sie ihren Kopf und leise seufzte sie auf. „Potter, was willst du.", zischte sie leise.

„Ich wollte dich fragen ob du..."

Ein lautes Donnern ließ die drei Personen im Gemeinschaftsraum aufschrecken. Wo kam das jetzt her? Es war doch nirgendwo eine Wolke zu sehen gewesen.

„Was war das?" Lily hatte ihr Buch fallen gelassen und erschrocken, blickte sie zu James und dann aus dem Fenster.

„Komisch... James, du hattest Recht, das Wetter ist unheimlich. Ich sehe weit und breit keine Wolke."

James hob seine Augenbrauen und schritt zu Sirius hinüber, der das Fenster aufgerissen hatte und rausschaute. Der Himmel wirkte dunkler als davor, aber weit und breit war keine Wolke zusehen.

Lily war an ihrer Seite erschienen und über Sirius Kopf hinweg blickte sie hinaus. „Vielleicht war das dafür, dass du mich mal wieder nach einem Date fragen wolltest, Potter."

„Evans, nicht so unfreundlich und was sollten denn die Götter dagegen haben wenn ich mit dieser reizenden Frau an meiner Seite, die mich aber zutiefst verabscheut, ausgehen will?"

„Ganz einfach, sie können dich auch nicht abhaben und wollten dir durch den Donner mitteilen, dass du mich in Frieden lassen sollst."

„Aber..."

„Kein aber Potter. Ich gehe nie mit dir aus. Du bist arrogant, egoistisch, selbstsüchtig, strebst nach Macht, kindisch... Argh Potter, du raubst mir meine Nerven. Ich wünschte, du würdest dir ein anderes Opfer suchen." Mit diesen Worten drehte Lily sich um, hob ihr Buch vom Boden auf und ging hoch in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Wow... was ich nicht alles bin? Ich wusste noch gar nicht, dass ich kindisch bin.. wie kommt sie da nur drauf?" Verlegen kratzte James sich am Kopf und blickte fragend hinter Lily her, die bei der Treppe verschwunden war.

„Keine Ahnung was sie meint... Frauen halt. Vergiss sie James. Nimm Pamela Thorten oder Thaila Seaward. Die sind beide hinter dir her."

„Nein Tatze, ich will sie und keine Andere." Seufzend ließ sich James in einem Sessel nieder und blickte auf die Stelle, wo Lily bis vorhin gesessen war. „Sie hat so einen anziehenden Charakter, ihre Augen und ihr Mund sind der Hammer..."

„Ich glaub du brauchst eine Therafie oder wie die Muggel das so sagen."

„Tja Siri, man sollte sich nicht verlieben... das bereitet einem nur Schmerz und Leid, aber vielleicht wird es ja noch. Du hast nicht zufällig ne Flasche Liebestrank parat?"

„Hmm... vielleicht oben in meinem Köfferchen für jeden Fall.", lachte Sirius und ließ sich in neben James gleiten. „Ach Jamie, Kopf hoch. Vielleicht ist das ihre Art mit dir umzugehen, aber in ihrem Inneren liebt sie dich."

„Warum geht sie dann nicht mir aus?" Seufzend zog James seine Knie an sich heran und betrachtete das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin.

„Weil sie Evans ist... wer weiß was Muggelgeborende so alles denken. Vielleicht wurde deren Gehirn etwas manipuliert." Sirius zuckte leicht mit seinen Schultern. Wer weiß was die Muggel so alles anstellen...

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht."

„He, ich habe doch nur gesagt, es könnte vielleicht so sein. Es muss ja nicht so sein."

„Ich glaube, wir sollten mal so langsam hoch, bevor Professor McGonagall ihre Nachtrunde macht. Also komm." Die beiden Jungen erhoben sich und stolzierten in ihren Schlafsaal, wo sie in ihre Betten fielen und kurz darauf mit einem lauten Schnarchen eingeschlafen waren.

Der nächste Tag begann sonnig. Im Schlafsaal der Jungen waren nur Schlafgeräusche zu vernehmen. James schnupperte leicht, das Bett kam ihm so eng vor. Neben ihm spürte er einen Widerstand. Was war denn das? Der schwarzhaarige Jugendliche öffnete seine Augen und blickte auf eine Gestalt neben ihm, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag. Was machte dieser Person in seinem Bett? James riss seine Augen auf, schlug die Bettdecke beiseite und starrte die Person an. Wer war das? Was hatte diese Person in seinem Bett zu suchen? James blickte neben sich und erblickte Sirius, der sich neben einen rothaarigen Jungen gekuschelt hatte. Wer waren diese Jungen und was hatten sie hier zu suchen. Wenn er jetzt einen Fotoapparat parat hätte, würde er diese Szene festhalten. Der Jugendliche ließ seinen Blick herumschweifen. Alles sah hier irgendwie so anders aus. Langsamen Schrittes ging er zu einem weiteren Bett, wo er Remus drinnen vermutete, aber er entdeckte nur einen pummeligen Jungen mit dunkelbraunem Haar. Wo war Remus? Irgendwas stimmte hier gewaltig nicht. Mit schnellen Schrittes war er wieder bei Sirius und stupste ihn zögernd an. Mit einem spektakulären Weckversuch, konnte er ihn nicht wecken. Irgendwie musste er doch wach zu kriegen. „Sirius..." James schüttelte an Sirius seiner Schulter, aber Sirius schlief friedlich weiter. „Na toll..." Der schwarzhaarige Junge griff nach seinem Zauberstab und deutete auf Sirius. „Wingardium Leviosa." Mit diesen Worten verließ James mit einem neben sich her schwebenden Sirius den Schlafsaal.

Draußen ankommen ließ er einen Eimer erscheinen und mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes ergoss sich dieser über Sirius. Sofort riss Sirius seine Augen auf. „Sag mal, spinnst du?"

„Psst... Sirius, hier stimmt was nicht."

„Was soll hier nicht stimmen?"

„Ich bin vorhin neben einem Jungen aufgewacht und du lagst auch neben einem. Sirius, sie sind so unbekannt."

„Vielleicht Austauschschüler..."

„In unseren Betten ja?"

„WAS?"

„Ja in unseren Betten und Remus war auch nicht da. Anstelle so ein pummeliger Junge. Hier stimmt was nicht Sirius."

„Scheiße... lass uns mal die Lage betrachten." Mit diesen Worten verschwanden James und Sirius wieder im Schlafsaal, wo ihre Blicke über die Personen glitten. „Du hast recht, aber vielleicht sind wir in den falschen Schlafsaal gestern gegangen. War ja schon ziemlich spät."

„Glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht... Tatze." James Blick blieb bei dem Jungen hängen, neben dem er vorhin gelegen war. Diese Haare... und die Gesichtszüge.

„James, der sieht ja aus wie du."

„Ich glaube ich träume. Lass uns mal im Gemeinschaftsraum die Lage checken okay?" James nickte und mit einem letzten Blick auf dem unbekannten Jungen verließ er zusammen mit James den Schlafsaal. Alles schien so wie am Abend zu vor. Das Feuer war erloschen, die Möbel standen an ihren Plätzen, aber anstatt der Quidditch Zeitschrift lag ein Tagesprophet auf dem Tisch. „12. September 1996... James, wir sind in der Zukunft..."

„Was? Wie kann das sein?" Seufzend griff James nach dem Tagespropheten und betrachtete das Datum. Sirius hatte Recht. Sie waren in der Zukunft, aber da wollten sie nicht hin.

„Keine Ahnung. Erinnerst du dich an das Wetter und den Donner? Könnte er etwa dafür verantwortlich sein?"

James nickte... das würde bedeuten dass Lily auch hier wäre. Sie war zu der Zeit auch im Gemeinschaftsraum und bis auf ihnen war er leer. Wenn das mal kein Wink des Schicksals war. „Sirius, wenn der Donner Schuld dran ist, dann müsste Evans doch auch hier sein."

In diesem Moment ertönte aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal ein spitzer Schrei und sie hörten wie eine Tür zugeschlagen wurde. Kurz darauf erschien Lily im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Sirius und James, die unten standen. „Na, neben wem fremden aufgewacht?" Lily nickte. „Ihr etwa auch."

„Ja, Sirius lag neben einem rothaarigen Jungen und ich neben einem schwarzhaarigem und das in einem Bett. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich alleine schlafen gegangen war."

„Harry! Du glaubst ja nicht was mir gerade eben passiert ist." Ein rothaariges Mädchen kam die Treppe herunter und steuerte direkt auf James zu. Sie griff nach James seinen Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

„Ich ähm..."

„Da klingelt der Wecker weil man noch mal was für Verwandlung lernen will und dann lag das Mädchen da direkt neben mir. IN MEINEM BETT."

„Ich bin..."

„Ja wahrscheinlich würdest du jetzt sagen, dass ich mich ins falsche Bett gelegt habe, was aber nicht so ist, da es eindeutlich mein Bett war in dem ich aufgemacht bin. Da bin ich mir zu 100 Prozent sicher." Hermines Blick wanderte zu James seinen Augen und ihr verschlug die Sprache. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie den Jugendlichen an.

„Ich bin nicht Harry. Ich weiß nicht mal wer das ist."

„Hermine, was schreist du denn so in der früh?" Zwei Jungen haben den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten. Einer davon mit zerwuscheltem schwarzen Haar, der James bis auf die Augen glitt. Der andere Junge dagegen hatte rotes Haar und wirkte noch relativ verschlafen.

Harrys Blick war auf Hermine gerichtet, die immer noch James seinen Arm hielt. Langsam wanderte sein Blick zu dem Jugendlichen hinauf, dessen braune Augen ihn neugierig musterten. „Oh mein Gott.", flüsterte Harry. Diese Gesichtszüge, die Augen und die Haltung kamen ihm doch bekannt vor, aber wie konnte es sein? Sein Vater war tot? Harry griff nach Rons Handgelenk.

„Zwillinge...", wisperte Sirius und sein Blick war starr auf Harry gerichtet, dessen grüne Augen nur so hervorstachen.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Harry.

„Wer ich bin? Mein Name lautet James Potter und der mit dem braunen langen Haar ist Sirius Black und die Lady an dessen Seite ist Lily Evans. Und ihr?"

„Omg, bombastisch.", gab Ron von sich, während Harry sich an ihn krallte. „Mein Name ist Ronald Weasly kurz Ron, die Lady da vorne ist Hermine Granger und der, der sich so an meinen Arm krallt ist Harry Potter."

Was? James starrte den Jungen an. Der sollte mit ihm verwandt sein? Wie war das möglich? Er hatte doch keinen Cousin namens Harry. Moment, er war ja in der Zukunft. Diese Augen... Sein Blick huschte zu Lily, die den Jungen ebenfalls anstarrte. War das sein Sohn?

„Harry, Ron, ich glaube wir sollten die drei zu Dumbledore bringen. Die gehören hier eindeutig nicht hin."

Harry nickte zögernd, wendete aber den Blick von seinem Vater nicht ab. Wie konnte das sein? Sein Vater war doch tot, so wie seine Mutter. Wie konnten sie dann auf einmal in seinem Alter direkt vor ihm stehen? Das war sicherlich nur ein Traum. Harry, wach auf!


	2. Chapter 2

James spürte deutlich die Blicke der drei Personen auf seinem Rücken und seinen Gefährten schien es nicht anders zu ergehen. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, während James Blick durchs Schloss wanderte. Es hatte sich auf den ersten Blick nicht viel verändert. Die Bilder hingen noch da wo sie damals hingen. Vielleicht sollte er sich später einen Streich mit Sirius überlegen. James Blick wanderte zu einer pummeligen Dame, die in ein Rosa Kostüm gekleidet war und ihn verführerisch anblickte. Diese pummelige Dame konnte er noch nie leiden und dass das Bild in der Zukunft noch hing, störte ihn. Sirius schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Auch dieser schaute verbissen auf das eine Portrait, aber verzog nur leicht das Gesicht.

„Potter, ich glaube ich weiß an was du denkst. Wenn du über einen Streich nachdenkst, dann glitzern deine Augen so verräterisch.", zischte eine leise weibliche Stimme in sein Ohr, die seinen Körper erwärmen ließ. Sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen und James Ohren erröteten leicht.

„Evans, ich habe mich nur umgesehen und habe festgestellt das mein Hassportrait hier immer noch hängt... das muss ja nicht gleich einen Streich bedeuten."

„Ja klar Potter... und ich gehe irgendeinmal mit dir aus."

„Echt?"

„Vergiss es Potter. Ich würde diese pummelige Dame dir vorziehen wenn sie Realität wäre oder Snape..."

„Was Schnieffelus mir vorziehen?" James war entsetzt stehen geblieben und vernahm nicht, wie der rothaarige Junge, der knapp hinter ihnen gelaufen war, in ihn reinkrachte.

„Das ist Höchststrafe Evans. Du willst Schnieffi James vorziehen? Was findest du denn an Schnieffi so attraktiv? Sein fettiges Haar, sein Verhalten gegenüber Muggel oder ist es seine Ausstrahlung oder seine graue Unterhose?" Sirius hatte eine Hand um Lilys Schultern geschlungen und sah sie abwartend an.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich mit Snape ausgehen werde Sirius. Ich habe nur erläutert, dass ich Snape vor James vorziehen würde.!", lachte Lily, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck war finster. Diese Jungen konnten einen dem Nerv rauben, besonders wenn es um ein Date mit James ging. Seit der dritten Klasse fragte Potter sie, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde, aber sie kann den Typen null abhaben. Er war egoistisch, arrogant ... einfach nur abweisend. Wieso musste sie ausgerechnet mit durch die Zeit reisen? Man, hätte sie sich gefreut wenn Potter und sein Anhang auf einmal verschwunden gewesen wären. Ruhe hätte das bedeutet..., aber diese Ruhe war ihr nicht gegönnt worden.

„Wir sind da.", sagte der schwarzhaarige Junge mit den grünen Augen, der an der Spitze der Gruppe gegangen war. „Zitronenbonbon." Eine Wendeltreppe war erschienen und die Gruppe ging zusammen in Dumbledores Büro.

„Wow, woher kennt der das Passwort? Ich glaube, dass vor uns ist genauso ein Unruhestifter." James pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. Ob er dieses Talent an ihn vererbt hatte, musste er ihn mal fragen falls dieser Harry wirklich sein Sohn war. Wäre ja schlimm wenn nicht.

Gott, sein Vater war schlimm. Voll der Macho wenn es im Bezug auf Lily war. Er liebte sie, was nicht zu übersehen war, aber anstatt sich normal zu verhalten, machte er einen drauf. Kein Wunder, dass sie ihn hasste. Nur wie konnten sie durch die Zukunft reisen? Harrys Blick schweifte zu Hermine, die die Zeitreisenden ebenfalls neugierig musterte und ihn würde es nicht wundern, wenn sie sich in einer Freistunde in die Bibliothek gehen würde um mehr zu erfahren.

Der Junge atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er an die große Hölzerne Tür klopfte, die kurz darauf aufschwang und Blick auf den Schulleiter preisgab. „Harry, was ehrt mich dein Besuch so am frühen morgen?"

„Morgen Professor. Heute morgen ist etwas unheimliches passiert."

Unheimlich? War er James Potter etwa unheimlich? Sirius schien sich das gleiche zu fragen, denn dieser hatte den Spiegel gezückt um sich drinnen zu betrachten. Typisch Tatze und James schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht.

„Was ist es denn?" Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben und schlenderte um seinen Schreibtisch. Fawkes saß auf seiner Stange und musterte die Neuankömmlinge neugierig. Harry war beiseite getreten und gab somit Blick auf James, Sirius und Lily frei.

Dumbledore schnappte nach Luft. „Mr. Black, Mr. Potter und Miss Evans, wie haben sie denn das geschafft?"

„Keine Ahnung Professor. Ich ging wie normal abends ins Bett und am nächsten Morgen war ich hier. Diesmal haben Sirius oder ich wirklich nichts angerührt."

„Das stimmt Professor. Da war nur so ein lauter Donner den wir uns nicht erklären konnten und dann, dann waren wir auf einmal hier." Seufzend ließ sich Lily auf einen Stuhl gleiten. Was würde sie jetzt dafür geben in der Vergangenheit am Frühstückstisch zu sitzen.

„Hmm... keine Gegenstände aus der Noktungasse?" Alle Zeitreisenden schüttelten den Kopf. „Dann kann ich mir das ganze auch nicht erklären. Nun ja, Lily, James, Sirius: Ron, Hermine und Harry scheint ihr ja schon kennen gelernt zu haben. Nun ja, aber wir können eure Namen und euer Aussehen nicht lassen. James würde mit Harry verwechselt werden, Sirius wird vom Ministerium gesucht und Lily würde man eindeutig als Lily Evans erkennen."

„Ich von Ministerium gesucht?" Sirius starrte Dumbledore an.

„Black, wahrscheinlich wirst du gesucht weil du zu viel Mist gebaut hast.", meinte Lily und ein Lächeln schlich über ihre Wangen.

„Professor, erlauben sie mir den Zeitreisenden die Wahrheit zu erzählen?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja Harry, sie würden es so oder so teils teils hier aufschnappen."

„Okay, also Sirius wird gesucht wegen angeblichen Massenmordes..."

„Was? Das würde Tatze doch nie machen. Wenn wir Streiche gespielt haben, waren sie nie gefährlich."

„Würdet ihr mich vielleicht ausreden lassen?" Die Rumtreiber nickten. „Also ich würde sagen wir fangen von vorne an. Sicherlich ist dir, James, meine Ähnlichkeit zu dir schon aufgefallen. Würde mich wundern wenn nicht. Nun ja, mein voller Name lautet Harry James Potter und der Sohn von James Potter und Lily Potter früher Evans." Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Menge. „Was? Ich? Oh mein Gott, ich würde mich doch niemals auf dieses arrogante..."

„Lily, du täuscht dich. Du hast das getan ansonsten würde ich jetzt nicht vor euch beiden stehen. Nun ja, ich habe euch aber leider nie kennen gelernt, da ihr als ich 1 Jahr alt war, von Voldemort ermordet wurdet. Euer Geheimniswahrer hatte euch an den Dunklen Lord verraten. Sirius ist dem auf die schliche gekommen und wollte ihn zur Rede stellen, aber dieser Feigling hat sich seinen Finger abgeschnitten, sich in seine Animagusform verwandelt und hinterließ damit 12 Tote. Sirius, du wurdest ohne Gerichtsverhandlung nach Askaban gebracht, wo du 12 Jahre später ausgebrochen bist und mich aufgesucht hattest. Remus und du habt dann den Verräter, dessen Name ich hier nicht nennen möchte, durch die Karte der Rumtreiber auffliegen lassen können, aber er ist euch wieder entwischt... ich denke das reicht was ihr wissen müsst."

„Harry, wenn Pot.. James und ich nicht da waren, wo warst du dann die Jahre?" Lily war an seiner Seite erschienen und sie legte ihre Hand auf Harrys Schulter. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. James und Sirius hatten ihre Köpfe gesenkt.

„Ich bin bei deiner Schwester Petunia aufgewachsen."

„Oh mein Gott... Petunia... wer hat dir das angetan. Hattest du keine Paten?"

„Doch, aber der eine kam nach Askaban und meine andere Patin war tot. Deswegen blieb mir nicht anderes übrig..."

„So, ich denke das reicht. Lily, James, Sirius. Ich verändere nun euer Aussehen." Mit einem Schwenker vom Zauberstab verwandelten sich James Haare in braunes glattes Haar. Seine Augen blieben braun, aber sein ganzes Gesicht sah anders aus. Sirius bekam pechschwarzes Haar und dazu grüne Augen. Lilys Haare wurden blond und ihre Augen färbten sich blau.

„Sirius, ich würde dich gerne: Adam Blackford nennen. James dich: Tom Pettew und Lily: Alexandra Zester. Merkt euch eure Namen und nun geht frühstücken. Den Weg müsstet ihr kennen, aber ich bin sicher Harry, Ron und Hermine begleiten euch. Inzwischen werde ich etwas über die Umstände versuchen raus zubekommen. Wenn ich was gefunden habe, hinterlasse ich Harry eine Nachricht und so Abmarsch ansonsten kommt ihr zu spät."

James Blick haftete auf Lily. Das blonde Haar stand ihr und ihre blauen Augen schimmerten mehr als ihre grünen. „Sirius, von wegen sie würde nicht mit mir ausgehen. Harry ist ein lebendes Beispiel was dafür spricht."

„Halt die Klappe Potter. Ich weiß nicht was mein älteres Ich dazu getrieben hat mit dir zu gehen... die Vergangenheit kann man ändern."

„Hey, dass dürft ihr nicht. Dann würde Harry niemals auf die Welt kommen und der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf wäre nicht zu stoppen."

Kurz darauf hatten die sechs Personen die große fast volle Halle erreicht. Die Haustische waren mit Brötchen, Brot und Aufschnitt gedeckt. Sirius Augen weiteten sich. „Essen!", schrie er und rannte auf ein paar freie Plätze zu.

„Ich habe eigentlich gehofft, dass er sich hier anders verhalten würde." Auf James Gesicht lag ein Lächeln, während er den Kopf ungläubig schüttelte. Sämtliche Augen waren auf den schwarzhaarigen Junge gerichtet, der zum Gryffindor Haustisch geeilt war und sich bereits einen Berg von Essen auf seinen Teller schaufelte.

„Was gibt es sonst neues hier? Irgendwelche alten Lehrer die wir kennen?"

„Ein paar: Madam Sprout, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick... und Professor Snape."

Ein belegtes Brötchen war auf Sirius seinem Schoss gelandet. „WAS Schnieffelus hier Lehrer?"

„Psst... nicht so laut." Lily verdrehte ihre Augen und ihr Blick huschte zu dem Lehrertisch, wo sie eindeutlich Snape ausmachte. „Zaubertränke... war klar. Da ist er bei uns verdammt gut drinnen, baut kaum Fehler rein. Was man von den Herren die ich leider ertragen muss, nicht sagen kann."

„Harry ist auch kein Ass.", meinte Ron.

„Liegt in der Familie."

„Rede dich nicht raus Harry!"

„Tu ich doch gar nicht..."

„Omg, wie kann das sein. Schnieffelus hier als Lehrer tätig und mein Sohn muss ihn erleiden? Schau ihn dir an Sirius. Das Fett trieft noch mehr in den Haaren als vor keine Ahnung wie viel Jahren. Er hat eindeutlich nichts dazugelernt. Vielleicht sollte man ihn mal ein Shampoo kaufen, aber ich glaube, dass ich eine bessere Idee habe. Sirius, nachher nach dem Mittagessen in unserem Schlafsaal. Ich habe da so eine Idee!"

Sirius nickte, griff nach seinem Brötchen und aß weiter. „Der wird noch sein Wunder erleben. Hihihi... ich kann es kaum erwarten ihm einen Streich zu spielen. Krone, wir sind die besten!"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry konnte sich den ganzen Vormittag über überhaupt nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Immer wieder musste er daran denken wie er seinem Vater gegenüber gestanden war. Nie hätte er damit gerechnet ihn lebendig zu sehen, geschweige denn in dem Alter von 16 Jahren. Er hatte sich seinen Vater immer etwas anders vorgestellt. Zwar wusste er, dass er ein Draufgänger war, aber dass er so einer war, hätte er nicht gedacht. Kein Wunder, dass seine Mutter nichts von ihm wollte. War ihr ja auch nicht übel zu nehmen. Nur warum alle anderen Mädchen auf ihn flogen war fraglich. Klar, er sah gut aus, war beliebt, super Quidditchspieler, aber seine Art war einfach nur kindisch.

Harrys Blick glitt zu James hinüber, der über seiner Bank im Zauberkunst Unterricht hing. Seine Arme ließ er locker baumeln und sein Kopf hing fast auf der Tischplatte. Zauberkunst war langweilig, aber wenn er so wie sein Vater da sitzen würde, hätte er sich schon lange einen Rippenstoß von Hermine oder Ron eingefangen. Sirius saß zwar aufrichtig da und hatte seine Augen geöffnet, aber auch er schien in andere Welten abgetauscht zu sein. Schon komisch seinen Paten und seinen Vater vor sich zu haben. Was der ältere Sirius dazu sagen würde? Sicherlich würde er gerne mit seinem Jüngeren-Ich ein Wörtchen reden, was er so alles zu unterlassen hätte etc. Die beiden Sirius die er kannte, unterschieden sich meilenweit von einander. Der jüngere war abenteuerlustig, frech ... der ältere dagegen eher besorgt. Ein Wandel um mehr als 90°. Was Askaban so alles aus gemacht hat? Wie sein Vater wohl wäre wenn er noch leben würde? Wäre er genauso ein Draufgänger wie mit 16? Meine Remus nicht, dass James sich verändert hätte und ein guter Familienvater geworden war.

Seufzend griff Harry nach seiner Feder und notierte ein paar wichtige Daten, die der Lehrer an die Tafel gezaubert hatte.

Lily saß nachdenklich auf ihrem Platz neben Hermine Granger. Sie hatte in der Zukunft einen Sohn mit Potter? Kaum zu fassen. Wie konnte das passieren, wie konnte sie so nachgeben? Das war doch nicht ihre Art, aber vielleicht hatte er doch etwas liebevolles an sich. Seufzend warf Lily einen Blick zu James hinüber, der fast von seinem Stuhl kippte. Die Zukunft hatte ihn auf jeden fall nicht verändert und sie würde es nicht wundern, wenn er und Sirius bald den ersten Streich spielen würden. Entweder gegen die Slytherins oder gegen Snape. Ihr Blick glitt zu Harry. Seine Augen waren eindeutig ihre, aber sonst rein vom äußeren sah er wie James aus, aber so weit wie sie es mitbekommen hatte, hatte er seinen Charakter größtenteils von ihr geerbt. Sie müsste sich mal umhören. Es war sicherlich nicht so schwer etwas über ihn und seine Freunde herauszukriegen. Hatte er eigentlich eine feste Freundin? „Hermine.", flüsterte Lily leise und das rothaarige Mädchen warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihr. Sie schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf, bevor sie sich wieder dem Unterricht widmete.

Normalerweise hätte Lily genauso reagiert, aber die Sache mit der Zukunft hatte sie verstört. Sie konnte sich zum ersten Mal nicht richtig konzentrieren. Viel zu viele Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Würden sie je zurückkommen in ihre Zeit? Was würde sich alles ändern? Vielleicht waren sie hier hergekommen um irgendeine Lehre zu lernen? Etwas was in der Zukunft nicht passieren dürfte.

Das Klingeln der Schulglocke ließ James aufschrecken. War Zauberkunst schon vorbei? Er ließ seinen Blick umher schweifen und sah wie seine Klassenkameraden die Sachen zusammenpackten. Schnell packte er seine sieben Sachen unter den Arm, schnappte Sirius seinen Arm und zusammen verließen die das Klassenzimmer. „Also hör zu, ich bin dafür, dass wir Snapes Haar nass machen und das wird dann mit Shampoo eingerieben."

„Hihi, das hatten wir doch vor paar Wochen mal angefangen zu planen oder Jamie?"

James nickte. „Und da wir die Chance haben, können wir das in der Zukunft ausüben. Ich glaube nicht, dass Schieffelus uns verdächtigen wird."

„Wohl eher deinen Sohn oder?" Sirius grinste.

„Ja, aber dass geschieht ihm Recht. Nachsitzen muss ich doch auch immer. Das liegt in der Potter Familie und Harry muss das weiterführen. Was soll ich denn sonst sagen wenn ich erfahre dass mein Sohn ein total lieber Bursche ist und keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tut. Das passt doch nicht zu mir."

„Eindeutig Evans Blut James. Ihre Gene haben sich wohl mehr auf ihn übertragen was sein Verhalten angeht. Äußerlich kommt er ja total nach dir."

„Schon, nachher haben wir Zaubertränke beim Schnieffi, bis dahin schaffen wir unseren Streich?"

Sirius nickte. „Ja, das wird ein Spaß. Zum Glück sind wir nicht eingerostet... zumindest hoffe ich das."

„Harry, ich bin mir sicher, dass James und Sirius irgendetwas aushecken. Schau mal in ihre Augen. Die funkeln so verdächtig... so sehen sie nämlich immer aus, wenn die beiden einen Streich planten. Die beiden werden sich nie verändern." Seufzend ließ sich Lily neben Harry an den Gryffindor Haustisch nieder und sie legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

„Mom, siehst du das rothaarige Mädchen, dass die ganze Zeit uns schon beobachtet?" Harry deutete mit einem Nicken zu dem Mädchen hin, dass nur ein paar Plätze von ihnen wegsaß.

„Ist das deine Freundin?"

„Nein, ist sie nicht. Noch nicht."

„Du willst was von ihr oder?"

Harry nickte. „Sie ist mir schon an ihrem ersten Tag aufgefallen. Aber ich dachte immer, dass ich so etwas wie Geschwisterliebe für sie empfinde. Sie heißt Ginny und ist die jüngere Schwester von Ron, aber jedes Mal wenn ich sie sehe bzw. mit ihr rede, schlägt mein Herz höher und ich bin total nervös. Ich weiß nicht wie ich mich dann verhalten soll"

„Harry, du bist eindeutig verliebt. Geh zu ihr hin und rede mit ihr." Lily zwinkerte ihm zu und nahm ihre Hand von seiner Schulter. „Zur Not kannst du ihr auch sicherlich sagen wer ich bin. Dann muss sie nicht eifersüchtig auf mich sein."

Den Mittag über hatte man James und Sirius nicht mehr gesehen. Sie waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und Lily konnte sich deutlich vorstellen was die beiden gerade trieben. Seit 6 Jahren kannte sie die beiden nun und wenn sie mal weg waren, hatte das ganze nichts gutes zu bedeuten. Wenn Remus dabei gewesen war, konnte man davon ausgehen, dass es nichts ernstes werden würde. Nur was die Beiden nun ohne Remus planten war fraglich. Inzwischen war sich Lily auch sicher wem der Streich gespielt werden sollen würde. Snape. Es war schon verwirrend einen tag zuvor noch in seiner Zeit gewesen zu sein und Severus war ein Schüler, aber ihr war er Lehrkraft. Wenn er je rausbekommen würde, dass James und Sirius hier waren, dann würde der Teufel höchstpersönlich los sein. Der Krieg zwischen ihnen würde weitergehen.

Seufzend schritt Lily neben Harry, Hermine und Ron in die Kerker. Hier hatte sich nichts verändert. Immer noch genauso düster wie zuvor, vielleicht etwas mehr mitgenommener. Die Kerker fand sie noch nie toll. Sie bevorzugte lieber die hellen Räume weiter oben. Wer weiß was für Kreaturen hier unten ihr Unwesen trieben.

Die junge Frau hörte leises Getuschel und sah, wie neben ihnen Sirius und James aufgetaucht waren. „So, da wären wir. Was steht jetzt an? Oh Zaubertränke bei Schnieffi... Sirius, dass ist doch toll oder?"

„Ja Krone, total! Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

„Ihr solltet euch vielleicht angewöhnen euch in der Öffentlichkeit mit den Namen die Dumbledore euch gegeben hat, anzusprechen. Sonst fliegt ihr schneller auf als ihr denkt.", meinte Harry leise. „Also Tom und Adam."

,,Mir gefällt aber Adam nicht!", maulte Sirius los.

„Und mir Tom nicht..."

„Beschwert euch nicht bei uns sondern bei dem, der euch diese Namen verpasst hat!"

„Hmpf.", maulend betraten die Rumtreiber das Klassenzimmer im Kerker. „Aber wenigstens wird es jetzt lustig." James ließ sich neben Sirius, Harry und Ron nieder. Vor ihnen standen bereits schwarze Kessel. „Ich hasse Zaubertränke."

„Ja..eh Tom, mir geht es da nicht anders. Die können doch andere brauen."

„Die einzigste Freude des Tages kommt gleich. Ich bin mal gespannt was Snapi und die Klasse davon hält."

„Aber echt."

Inzwischen hatten alle von Gryffindor und Slytherin ihre Plätze eingenommen, die Tür krachte und mit schnellen Schrittes betrat Snape den Kerker. „Wie ich sehe, haben alle bereits ihre Plätze eingenommen und wie ich von Dumbledore mitgeteilt bekam, haben wir dreineue Schüler unter uns. Adam Blackford, Tom Pettew und Alexandra Zester. Nun ja, dann wollen wir mal sehen, was sie so alles auf ihrer vorherigen Schule gelernt habt. Heute brauen wir einen Vergessenstrank, der einen Sachen machen lässt, die einem danach nicht mehr einfallen. Sozusagen einen Black Out. Wir werden den Trank aber nicht anwenden und wehe wenn ich einen sehe, der versucht jemanden den Trank unterzujubeln." Snapes Blick lag auf Harry. „Schlagen sie allesamt die Seite 462 in eurem Zaubertrankbuch auf. Lesen sie gründlich die Anleitung durch und dann können sie hier vorne Zutaten holen gehen."

Bücher wurden aufgeschlagen und kurz darauf war es still im Klassenzimmer. Keiner sprach, alle hingen über ihren Büchern und lasen die angegebene Seite. Wirklich alle?

James hatte Sirius angestupst und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf Snape, der sich umgedreht hatte und zum Vorratsschrank ging. Auf Sirius Gesicht erhellte sich ein Lächeln. „Du das Wasser und ich das Shampoo! Auf drei... eins...zwei...drei"

Wasser platschte zu Boden,, Snape war total durchnässt und auf seinem Haar prangte rosa Schaum. Die Schüler hoben ihre Köpfe und sofort brachen allesamt in Lachen aus.

„Wer war das?", fauchte Snape. Sein Blick war auf Harry gerichtet, der sich bemühte nicht loszuweinen. Das sah zu komisch aus. „Potter..."

„Professor, ich war das nicht."

„Natürlich, immer alles abstreiten. Wer soll es denn sonst gewesen sein?"

Harry wusste wer es war, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber ich habe damit nichts zu tun."

„50 Punkte von Gryffindor und eine Woche lang Nachsitzen bei mir." Snape versuchte vergeblich den Schaum von seinem Haar wegzubekommen, aber das einzige was geschah war, dass der Schaum sich verdoppelte.

Seufzend warf Harry einen Blick zu seinem Vater, der grinsend auf seinem Stuhl saß und ihm frech zuwinkte. Wieso musste Snape ausgerechnet ihn für schuldig halten? Es hätte doch auch ein Slytherin sein können, ach nee, er vergaß: Slytherins waren seine Lieblinge. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und seine Augen funkelten leicht vor Zorn. Nachsitzen bei Snape... das war Höchststrafe.

Es klingelte und ein immer noch grinsender James verließ neben Sirius den Kerker. „TOM, ADAM!" Oh oh, dass klang nicht gut. Lächelnd drehte sich James um und blickte in ein vor Zorn funkelndes Gesicht.

„Sag mal spinnt ihr? War euch nicht klar, dass die ganze Aktion Harry angehängt wird? Du kennst doch Snape und seine Zuneigung zu dir. Dachtest du etwa, dass er Harry vergöttern würde?", fauchte Lily, griff nach James Umhang und zog ihn mit sich.

„Lily... natürlich war es mir klar, aber ich kann es nicht sehen wie brav mein Sohn ist. Er hat bis aufs Aussehen nichts von mir..."

„Zum Glück muss ich sagen. Harry ist im Gegensatz zu dir vernünftig. Er ist erwachsener als du eigentlich sein solltest. Du sollest ein Vorbild sein, aber nein, du bist ein Kindskopf und ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen wie ich mich je auf dich einlassen sollte. Du bist unmöglich." Soviel Hass lag in ihrer Stimme. Hatte ihr der kleine Streich mit Schnieffi etwa nicht gefallen?

„Lily..."

„Nichts Lily... James, trete mir aus den Augen. Ich will dich heute nicht mehr sehen und ich bestehe darauf, dass du das Nachsitzen mit Harry absitzt..."

„Aber... das würde doch meine Tarnung auffliegen lassen..."

„Da bist du selbst Schuld und ach Sirius, du kannst dich James gleich mit anschließen." Lily drehte auf ihren Absätzen um und schritt wütend davon.

Das hatte James ja mal wieder prima hinbekommen. Er hatte sie mal wieder vergrault. Seufzend strich sich James durch sein Haar und sein Blick lag auf Sirius. „Wir sitzen in der Falle... wenn ich nicht mit Nachsitzen gehe, tritt sie mir nie wieder unter die Augen."

„Ach Krone, bisher ist noch nichts verloren. Kopf hoch. Lass uns erst mal in die Küche gehen und etwas zum Essen besorgen. Nervennahrung."

James nickte und ging zusammen mit Sirius in Richtung Küche. Hoffentlich waren die Hauselfen immer noch genauso nett und gaben ihnen etwas zu essen.

„Du willst doch nicht wirklich dafür nachsitzen was dein Vater getan hat?" Entgeistert blickte Ron seinen besten Freund an, der sich auf seinem Bett niedergelassen hatte. Seine Beine waren angewinkelt und sein Blick war auf die Bettdecke gerichtet.

„Das werde ich Ron, auch wenn es mir nicht wirklich passt, aber stell dir mal vor es würde rauskommen wer sie sind und woher sie kommen."

„An deiner Stelle würde ich zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm die Sache erklären und ihn bitten dir das Nachsitzen zu erlassen. Schließlich musst du doch auch mit uns Quidditch trainieren. Irgendwas muss doch zu machen sein..."

„Ron, eine Woche Nachsitzen bringt es mich nicht um. Solange ich keine Feder in die Hand bekomme, die ‚Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen' in meinen Handrücken ritzt. Und wegen dieser Sache renne ich nicht gleich zu Dumbledore. Was soll den mein Vater von mir denken?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst... ich glaube Fred und George hätten das gerne mitbekommen. So ein Pech, dass sie die Schule verlassen haben. Beide waren immer so Fans von den Rumtreibern und zwei nun hier zu haben... wow."

„Jamie, schau mal, dein Sohn ist Quidditch Kapitän von Gryffindor und er ist der jüngste Spieler seit einem Jahrhundert. Omg und da ist sogar eine von dir. Er hat doch ne Menge von dir. Wenn nicht die Art, dann das Talent für Quidditch. Nur dass er kein Jäger wie du bist sondern Sucher." James und Sirius waren an einer Vitrine angelangt, wo besondere Auszeichnungen ausgestellt waren.

„Bestimmt liegt mir Sucher auch... ansonsten weiß ich nicht wo Harry das her hat."

„Aber echt, aber ich denke, so langsam sollten wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren. Da wartet bestimmt wer auf dich..."

„Aber auch auf dich Tatze... schließlich waren wir zwei es, aber es hat sich gelohnt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihm schon lange keiner mehr so einen Streich gespielt hat. Hihi..."

„Recht hast du, so auf ins Schlachtfeld und hoffen wir mal, dass wir danach nicht einen Kopf kürzer sind!"

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Was würde sie dort erwarten? Ein wütender Harry, eine Furie namens Lily...?


End file.
